Car Keys
by KeeBee
Summary: He likes her... She doesn't know it. She like Naruto. Or does she? He takes her keys. She wants them back. How does she get them back? SasuHina. Don't like? Don't read. Some NaruHina woven into it. Enjoy! 3Rated M for mild language. One-Shot! Completed.


**Hey guys! Kea here... Sooo, this is a one-shot that I had stuck in my head for a few days. I couldn't really focus on writing anything else until I got this out. So here it is.**

**I do want to say this though, this has absolutely nothing to do with the story that I am currently working on. That being said, enjoy this sweet little one-shot... I'm most likely not going to make this into an entire series... Sorry :P**

**SasuHina... Don't like? DON'T READ! :D**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters. I'm simply using them to act out my little skit thingy.**

**On with the one-shot!**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Give it back, please!" begged the short, midnight blue haired young woman as she reached up for her stolen jacket.

Sasuke, being infamous for picking on the small girl, smirked that smirk that only he was capable of doing. In a moment of sheer childishness, he raised the girls sweater higher in to the air. The girl below him gave a child-like pout that Sasuke found to be irresistibly cute as she reached up, once again, for her stolen sweater, causing her ill fitting halter top to raise over her belly button. Upon seeing this, Sasuke felt even more fiendish.

"Like I said, I'll give it back if you kiss me." Sasuke whispered into the girls ear. Just to set her into a blushing frenzy, another thing that Sasuke found to be cute, he slowly licked the shell of her ear, causing Hinatas face to burn bright red and she placed her hands over her mouth. He then leaned up against the locker that was behind him.

"B-Bu- But I-I was saving it…" She mumbled, fixing her slowly rising shirt before she folded her arms over her chest. Again, Sasuke smirked. He leaned down and draped the girls sweater over her shoulders as he came face to face with her.

"Saving it for who, may I ask?" He questioned, leaving two measly inches between their faces. Hinata looked down, frantically trying to avoid Sasukes stare. Much to her displeasure, Sasuke tilted her head upwards by her chin. She stayed silent for a while, so he asked again.

"Saving it for who, Hinata-chan? " He repeated, adding her name and that small formality at the end only to tease her further than he already was. His mint scented breath was cool against her red, flustered face. Sasuke knew very well who Hinata was saving her precious first kiss for. His long time best friend and notorious man-child: Naruto Uzumaki.

Just the thought of the girl that Sasuke had set his sights on liking his best friend and even saving her first kiss for him was enough to send him over the edge of anger and into a fit of rage. Trying to keep his cool, although Hinata could tell that Sasuke was already royally pissed off, Sasuke stood up straight, once more, and began to walk away.

"I'll catch you later." Sasuke spoke monotonously. This shocked Hinata. Usually, Sasuke would have pressed on with his advances. Not today. For some odd reason, she wanted him to keep going. Without thinking, she followed after him and took hold of his hand. Originally, she had meant to grab his arm but she instead grabbed his hand. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Fine…" Hinata mumbled. She couldn't see it, but a smirk graced Sasukes lips.

"Say again?" He asked, feeling somewhat amused with Hinata sudden urge to grab his hand. He had heard her, he just wanted to hear her say it again. Sasuke turned around to find Hinata staring him directly in the face,. Not at her feet. Not at her hands, which were fumbling with her long, loosely tied braid.

"I-I said, fine…" She stammered, not looking away from Sasukes eyes. He could tell that she wanted so desperately to look away. Her face was flushed and her breathing became short pants. Sasuke hadn't even touched her…Yet. He took a step forwards, gingerly took hold of her fumbling hands, genuinely shocking the small teenager, and leaned in. Hinata shut her eyes tight. Sasuke thought it to be unbearably adorable when Hinata pushed herself onto her tip toes and poked her lips out slightly, preparing herself for what was too come. As much as he wanted to, and you'd better believe that he wanted to kiss her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Who was he to force this girl to kiss him? Even if she had agreed to do it, he wouldn't feel right about it.

Instead, he kissed her forehead. Hinatas eyes snapped open in utter disbelief. Lavender met Onyx.

"H-Huh? I don't un-understand." Hinata spoke. This caused Sasuke to smile. Something that he rarely did.

"You will later." Sasuke replied and he began to walk away. The girl stood there, gazing after Sasuke. She wanted him to come back. To feel his cool breath on her face. To feel his lips on hers. But she couldn't bring herself to move her feet. She couldn't even open her mouth to speak. To call him back to her.

"Hinata- chaan!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to find the man for whom she had been saving her precious first kiss. Usually, she would have been startled. She wasn't flustered, she didn't look down at her feet. However, she did smile at the man as she ran towards her.

"Hi Naruto- kun." She spoke sweetly. The blond ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" He asked as they began walking. Hinatas face reddened at the very mention of Sasukes name. Hinata lowered her head, hoping that her blonde friend would not notice. As most people would not expect him to, he did in fact, notice her crimson brushed cheeks. "Has he been harassing you again?" Naruto asked in a concerned, brotherly tone. It was then that Hinata realized that that's what Naruto was to her. They had never had any romantic spark between them. He was her friend and her protector. Nothing more, nothing less. And beside, he has Sakura. Who was she to break them apart for her own selfish wants? She soon realized that Naruto to had asked her a question.

"No. Not really." She spoke without a stutter. Naruto furrowed his golden eyebrows and narrowed those glorious pools of blue that he called eyes. Hinata always liked that about him.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" He asked, staring Hinata down. She shrugged her shoulders uncharacteristically.

"Does it really count as harassment you weren't bothered by it?" She asked as they reached the school parking lot. Naruto eyeballed Hinata as she rummaged through her bag for her keys. She soon realized that they were in her sweater pockets.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, looking so confused that it was almost too cute to bear. Hinata took her sweater from around her shoulders, revealing her bare shoulders and an almost over exposed chest. Narutos eyes widened at the sudden view as Hinata sighed and tied the sweater around her waist.

"He didn't harass me. But he did take my car keys." She sighed as she mumbled to herself. When did he take them and why hadn't she heard them being stolen? Hinata turned to face Naruto. She noticed that his eyes were fixated on her breasts. Her face lit up a bright shade of red as she cleared her throat.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, abruptly stopping his not-so-discrete gawking.

"H-Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked, looking away in embarrassment, as he was caught in the act. In a strange way, it was an indirect, and somewhat creepy, form of a complement. No one, besides Sasuke had ever shown her any form of attention in that way. She was grateful, even though she knew that he was never going to say anything to her.

"Nevermind." She spoke, turning from her car and making a start for the sidewalk.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, wait a minute!" The blonde called after her. Hinata stopped and turned around to face him.

"Did you need something?" Hinata asked, wondering what her could possibly want. He darted over to her.

"I…Uh.." He hesitated before speaking. Naruto had never known how attractive Hinata had become over the years. Granted, she was still shy as ever. But that's what he liked about her. She had always been a good friend of his. It wasn't until recently that he had started to notice her sex appeal, unlike almost every other guy who had practically drooled over the shy girl. "I'll tell you tomorrow." He smiled. And with that, he walked away.

"Strange…" Hinata muttered to herself. She sighed and began to walk down the sidewalk. After plenty careful thinking, she decided that she was going to go to Sasukes house to get her keys. How else was she supposed to get home? She surely didn't feel like walking any more. After a 20 minute walk, Hinata arrived at the front of Sasukes house. She sighed and hoped to Kami that Sasuke was the only one home. What kind of creep would she look like if one of Sasukes parents had opened the door to see some random girl standing in front of them, asking to speak to their son? With much hesitation, she finally reached her fist out and knocked on the door. Silence. She knocked again after waiting for a while. Silence. Getting rather angry, she knocked harder. Much harder.

"I heard you the first damn time! I'm coming!" Hinata froze. Great, now she had made him angry. She was never going to get her keys back now. Seconds later, the door was flung open. A once hardened face softened at the sight of Hinata. "Hinata? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, pulling his shirt over his head. This was the first time she had seen Sasuke shirtless. Besides all of the times that he would lift it during basket ball practice to wipe sweat from his face.

"You ha-have my keys." She stated as she stopped herself from staring. Sasuke raised an elegant yet manly eyebrow.

"I don't have your keys." He stated simply. Hinatas face fell. She walked all the way over to his house only to find out that he didn't have them.

"I see. We-well then. I'll be on my way." She mumbled, feeling very foolish. Sasuke smirked as she turned around.

"I was kidding." He grinned as Hinata whipped around.

"Th-That's so mean, Sasuke-kun." She pouted, taking a step towards Sasuke with an extended hand. "G-Give them here." She stated, trying to sound serious. Like that would have worked. What with her stutter and all Sasuke laughed at her and then folded his arms.

"Not if your going to ask like that." He said, reaching for the keys that he had set on the key rack. Hinata nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She then had the greatest idea. Or at least, that's what she thought.

"I-If you give them back…." She hesitated. "I-I'll kiss you…" She finished. Sasukes eyes widened and his eyebrows crept up his forehead.

"Say again?" He asked, genuinely shocked at her boldness. Hinata, stamped her feet lightly in a temper tantrum-esque way. She did not want to repeat herself.

"You he-heard me…" She spoke, seriously not wanting to repeat her further statement. Sasuke smirked.

"Alright." He answered, leaning against the doorway. Hinatas eyes widened as she stood there . Suddenly, her plan wasn't looking too great. " I'm waiting…" He said coolly.

"F-fine…" Hinata finally got out. With two small steps, she was directly in front of him. They were close. So close in fact that Sasuke could smell the faint jasmine scented perfume that Hinata wore. So close that Hinata could feel the heat radiating off of Sasuke. In an effort to save her further embarrassment, Hinata took hold of the front of Sasukes shirt, pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

At first, Hinata didn't know what to do. But she soon got the hang of if by following Sasukes movements. She could have passed out. Sasuke felt Hinata teeter from side to side. So, he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. When she pulled away, her face was more red than any one could ever imagine.

"All of that for a set of car keys?" Sasuke smirked. Hinata pouted and rested her head against his chest. Why did he have to tease her?

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this.. Reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
